bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Rapture Timeline
This is a chronological timeline of events related to the history of Rapture, based on information revealed in the BioShock game series and There's Something in the Sea. Please note that when specific months and days are not given, they are only known to occur within the specified month or year. 1906 ;September 3 :Orrin Oscar Lutwidge is born.Documents about RØd Killian Quain from Tollevue Mental Hospital 1919 ;Undefined Date :Andrew Ryan, as a child, flees Russia in the wake of revolution; arrives in the United States of America.Andrew Ryan's Speech in BioShock Public Address announcements 1923 May 17 :James Millard Oakes is born.James Millard Oakes' United States Navy identification card 1939 ;August 26 :After accepting a job opening from Alan Turing, Charles Milton Porter and his wife Pearl take the Apollo Airways Flight DF-0113 from Philadelphia to London, to begin working with him for the Allies. ;September 1 :Beginning of World War II. 1940 ;September 7 :Beginning of the Blitz on London. Pearl Porter is killed by the first bombing. 1943 1945 ;August 6 :United States drops an atomic bomb on the Japanese city of Hiroshima. Sofia Lamb survives the bombing but loses all her friends in the explosion. ;August 9 :A second atomic bomb is dropped on the Japanese city of Nagasaki. ;September 2 :End of World War II. 1946 ;Undefined Date :Work begins on the construction of Rapture.Twitter post from Ken Levine :Brigid Tenenbaum disappears."Among the Missing:The Tenenbaum Mystery", article by Ulrich Broder ;November 5 :Rapture's infrastructure is built up enough to become habitable for a large population. The city opens to an influx of citizens.Monument of Rapture's founding in Welcome to Rapture, "RAPTURE Nov 5 1946 ONE MAN'S VISION MANKIND'S SALVATION" ;December :Yi Suchong noted missing in Chinese paper.Chinese article mentioning Suchong's disappearance 1947 ;Undefined Date :Dr. J.S. Steinman disappears.Newspaper article clipping, "NYC Professor Pursues Missing Person. ;February :A number of Australians, including Kyburz, disappear from Turtle Bay.Newspaper article clipping, "The Secret of Turtle Bay" 1948 :Frank Fontaine arrives in Rapture.Radio message: "A Big Investment" :Julie Langford disappears.Article from Phase Two of Something in the Sea, "Noted Botanist Still Missing" ;June 16 :Fontaine Futuristics designs an advertisement for a Teleportation Plasmid.Date on picture may have been a mistake because its too early for ADAM 1951 :(Presumably) Rapture is finished. Andrew Ryan cuts off contact with the surface. 1952 1953 1954 1955 1956 ;Undefined Date :Jack is "born" in a lab under the supervision of Tenenbaum and Suchong.Radio Message: "Ain't strictly business" ;July 12 :A successful mind control test on Jack is recorded by Suchong. 1957 ;Undefined Date :Celeste Roget travels to the Himalayas to find her father. :After discovering the city of Rapture by accident, a deep sea explorer is nicknamed 'Johnny Topside' by the city's populace and becomes something of a celebrity. ;January 22 :Frank Fontaine installs the first Power to the People machine in Rapture.BioShock Loading Screen Quotes 1958 ;Undefined date :A revolutionary named Atlas begins protesting and rallying supporters against Ryan's philosophy in running Rapture. :Ryan is given evidence that Charles Milton Porter swore loyalty to Fontaine and has him incarcerated in Persephone. Control of Minerva's Den and The Thinker are handed over to Reed Wahl. :Tears begin appearing in Rapture, capturing the attention of some scientists, specifically Suchong. :Elizabeth arrives in Rapture through a Tear in the Silver Fin Restaurant. :Fontaine's Department Store is converted into a prison and is seperated from the city by the Rapture Central Council. :Big Daddies are commissioned by Andrew Ryan to protect Little Sisters in Rapture during the mounting civil unrest. :Atlas and some of his followers are sent to the prison at Fontaine's by Ryan to prevent them from causing further trouble. :Brigid Tenenbaum goes in to hiding (eventually residing under the streets of Olympus Heights) and starts to rescue Little Sisters. :Sofia Lamb takes control over Persephone. ;September 12 :Frank Fontaine fakes his own death in a shoot-out with Ryan's forces. ;December 25 :The Manta Ray Lounge that was storing supplies for the prisoners at Fontaine's is overrun by Splicers. ;December 30 :Dash H. Carmady takes photos of the tiles in Lutwidge's basement workshop at the Warden Yarn Building.Letter from Dash Carmady to Mark Meltzer ;December 31 :The events of Burial at Sea begin. :Atlas and his followers escape Fontaine's Department Store. :The Masquerade party is thrown; the Kashmir Restaurant is attacked during the 1958 New Year's Eve Riots, and the Rapture Civil War begins. :During the riots, the power to Ryan Amusements is cut off and everyone inside is trapped, including Nina Carnegie with a entire third grade class. :Subject Delta is forced to shoot himself by Sofia Lamb while under the influence of a Hypnotize Plasmid. 1959 :The Rapture Civil War takes place. Rapture goes from a working society, to a warzone, as Ryan and Atlas fight for control. Both sides actively splice, and many citizens splicing for their own self-defense become unstable. The people who survive and keep their sanity stay barricaded in small holdouts within the city. During this time, Sofia Lamb builds up more followers, who escape from the bloodshed, in Persephone. :The events of BioShock 2 Multiplayer occur. ;Undefined Date :Ryan puts the Bathyspheres into genetic lock-down, with only authorized personnel to use them. :Arcadia closes due to incidents caused by the Saturnine cultists. :Fort Frolic is closed to the public by Sander Cohen. :Minerva's Den is sealed off from the rest of Rapture by Reed Wahl. :Dionysus Park is flooded in what is deemed by the newspapers as a 'cult-related' incident. :The Limbo Room is forced to close, making Grace Holloway unemployed. : All publications cease distribution due to Security Order 217. ;January :Terrified citizens pull all their money out of the banks causing an economic collapse. :Yi Suchong is killed in his Free Clinic by a Bouncer while working on a protection bond. :Elizabeth is murdered by Atlas after giving him the Ace in the hole. :The last recording by Nina Carnegie is made, still trapped in Ryan Amusements with the children. :A powerful bomb is detonated in Fin De Siècle Boutiques, destroying an entire level of the building. 1960 ;Undefined Date :Transatlantic Apollo Air Flight DF-0301 (Jack's flight) run by Apollo Air vanishes with six crew persons and eighty-nine passengers; international search efforts fail. U.S. and NATO vessels are sent out to sweep the area. :The events of BioShock occur. :Persistent rumors claim that a nuclear submarine sank while searching for Flight DF-0301. :Elizabeth brings Booker DeWitt and Songbird to Rapture. : 1961 1963 ;November :Icelandic vessel spots volcanic island forming, dubbed "Surtsey".Page 62 of The Frozen Triangle 1966 1967 ;Undefined Date :Sofia Lamb restarts the Protector Program in order to gain ADAM for her plans. Since the Little Sisters left in Rapture have all become too old to gather effectively, young girls are kidnapped from the surface to become new gatherers. 1968 Undefined Date :Mark Meltzer enters Rapture. :The events of BioShock 2 and Minerva's Den occur. 1980s :The American channel PHE broadcast a two-parts episode of the TV documentary Fact From Myth narrated by Miles Bloom, which covers some of the mysteries surrounding Rapture, presented as a "modern day Atlantis." See Also *Rapture Storyline *There's Something in the Sea *Columbia Timeline References fi:Aikajana fr:Chronologie du site teaser Category:History Category:BioShock Category:BioShock 2 Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Category:Something in the Sea Category:Minerva's Den (DLC)